Wanna be our new Kid Brother?
by The Writing Wizard
Summary: I began my walk to my "home." It was an empty lot in the middle of some rundown neighborhood. Nobody would bug me here. I'd be safe. There was an old rusty truck abandoned there. For the past three days I'd been sleeping in the bed of the truck with a few newspapers I dug out of the trash for blankets. Sure, it wasn't comfortable, but it could be worse. Much worse. (Ponyboy)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own **__**The Outsiders**__**. S.E. Hinton is the brilliant author who wrote it. I just write fanfictions with the characters because I am a dedicated fangirl. Enjoy and stay gold.**_

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter One**_

I darted in between the cars parked in the parking lot towards the dumpsters. I glanced around quickly, making sure no one saw me, then shoved my hand inside. I felt around for half eaten burgers or fries. Eventually, I found a handful of fries, a decent piece of burger, and some old napkins. I guess this was dinner.

Silently, I began my walk to my "home." It was an empty lot in the middle of some rundown neighborhood. Nobody would bug me here. I'd be safe. At least that's what I thought...

There was an old rusty truck abandoned there. For the past three days I'd been sleeping in the bed of the truck with a few newspapers I dug out of the trash for blankets. Sure, it wasn't comfortable, but it could be worse. Much worse.

I ran to the truck and carefully climbed inside, hoping no one spotted me. I chewed my burger slowly, trying to make it last. I'd done my best to find at least one meal a day but I was broke. There was no way I could get money, besides pick pocketing or selling drugs and all that illegal crap. Nope. No way. I ate half of the fries and put the rest in the napkins. Maybe I'll eat them tomorrow for dinner. I yawned, it was only around nine, I'm guessing anyway, but I hadn't been getting much sleep recently. Believe me, traveling around Oklahoma can be exhausting. I laid down, covering myself in the newspapers, and closed my eyes.

Thud.

I opened my eyes slowly, confused. What was that?

Thud.

I sat up quickly. Another thud. Then the car started shaking. I looked outside the window and saw four dark figures on the side car, pushing it back and forth. What the….?

Thud.

Voices. Deep, dangerous voice flooded my ears from the outside.

"He's in there."

"Let's get him."

They were boys. Probably here to pick on the little, dirty homeless kid. Aka me. The front door was yanked open. Crap. Rough hands grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards my attackers. I tried pulling away, I really did, but I was weak. Days without much sleep or food does that to a person. They threw me down to the ground.

"Hey, greaser," a voice taunted. Greaser? What's a…

A punch to the stomach stopped my thoughts. I groaned, but quickly cut it off. The three other guys took turns between kicking my sides or holding me down. A rain of punches poured down on my face, making my vision go blurry.

"Help! Someone help!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Blake, shut him up!" A dirty rag was shoved in my mouth. It tasted like oil and had a very heavy scent of alcohol. They were drunk. The punches kept coming, bruising my body.

"Time for a bath, you little greaser," one boy said.

"Yeah, maybe we can wash that grease out of your hair," another boy said. I didn't even put grease in my hair, I couldn't afford it. A lot of the guys I saw, greasers I guess, wore grease in their hair. My hair was long and shaggy and it was oily. I never really had time for a bath. I tried my best to wash up when I could but digging in dumpsters for meals doesn't let you stay clean for long. Four hands grabbed me and practically dragged me out of the lot and into the park a block away. They pulled me towards a little fountain. I made the connection. They wouldn't. They couldn't. A hand shoving me into the frigid water quickly changed that. They would.

I fought against the four pairs of hands, towards the surface. I gasped for air when my head poked through, then I was pushed back down. The water was absolutely freezing. My throat was burning. It felt like it was on fire. I never knew drowning could be so painful. Behind my closed eyelids all I could see was a grey fuzziness, a sign I was losing consciousness. I had to stay awake. After all I fought against I couldn't die by being shoved in a park fountain.

With my last ounce of energy I pushed away to the top again, only to be pushed down again by three pairs of hands. I guess this is it. I'm gonna die. I let me body fall limp, waiting for the icy water to freeze over my body forever. Wait, three pairs of hands? I thought there were four guys.

Suddenly, I was pulled to the surface by two hands. I gagged when I breathed in the cold air. The hands dropped me on the ground on the side of the fountain. Ouch.

"Sorry, greaser." Then he left. I kept gasping for breath. I wondered how long I was under. Eventually, I threw up, my vomit burning my throat. It covered the front of my shirt and chin. I wiped my chin with my sleeve. I was shaking, both from fear and the freezing air. I needed a place to stay. Somewhere warm, or at least warmer than the ground. I eased myself up, hissing in pain. My side hurt but I needed to get somewhere before I could check my injuries. Hopefully, I was only bruised. There was no way I could afford a trip to the doctor's office and even if I could they'd send me straight to a boy's home. I shuddered at the thought. No thank you.

I limped back to the lot. I almost cried when I saw the abandoned car I'd been sleeping in. The windows were busted and the door was barely hanging off the side. There was no way that car would keep me warm. To make things worse, it just had to start raining at that moment, and not just a little sprinkle. No, it just had to be a torrential downpour. I shivered. It was really cold, and being soaked and wet didn't help much, either. I looked at the houses, probably all warm and cozy inside with nice, soft beds. I coughed. Crap. I coughed. I was getting sick. After a while the cough attack subsided and I could breathe better. I then acknowledged a warm, sticky substance running down my face. Blood. The houses looked so rundown, yet so inviting. Maybe I could run in quickly and wash up a little bit? In and out. Then, I'll go back to the car and make the most of it. In fact, the little white house had all the lights off. Maybe no one was home. In and out.

I made a small sound when climbing the stairs towards the door. My side screamed in pain. I carefully approached the door, trying not to make any more noise. I was about to smack myself, they probably locked the door. I don't use my head. At least that's what he always told me. I decided to try it anyway. Maybe life was pitying me and they'd left the door unlocked. Apparently, life was pitying me because the door was unlocked. I could've jumped up and yelled "Halleluiah!" if I wasn't about to break into a house and wasn't in so much pain. I stepped into the house. It was small and messy. I quietly walked through down the hallway, searching for a bathroom. I opened one door and found myself in a bedroom. It was small but clean and organized. The bed was made. Oh, the bed. It looked so incredibly soft and warm. I was exhausted, it must've been around one now. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to lay down for a few…

* * *

_And there is the first chapter of "Wanna be our Kid Brother?" I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for reading. Darry's POV coming up. You guys know what to do, and if you don't I'll tell you...REVIEW. And since I'm a nice person I'll use my manners. Please review. Pretty, pretty, pretty please, with a cherry on top. Thanks again!_

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish upon a star that I could own **__**The Outsiders**__** I don't. S.E. Hinton is the amazing person who wrote it so all the credit goes to her. Thank you for reading. Stay Gold!**_

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**_Darry's POV_**

I walked inside the house around two in the morning. It was early Sunday morning so I didn't have work today. I was looking forward to sleeping in. Everything was going great. Sodapop called me around one thirty, before tonight's curfew. I told him to go to sleep because he sounded half asleep. Ever since I had gotten a promotion at work and a giant raise I had learned to loosen up a bit. We had more money then we've ever had. My weekly pay check was almost tripled and I had enough for all the bills with some extra left. Sure, my work schedule was changed a bit, but it was definitely worth it. I don't think we've ever been better off, even though we housed six boys.

The house was silent. I could wait until later in the morning to start cleaning the house. I was walking towards my bedroom, almost falling asleep standing up. I stripped off my shirt and laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over me. Or, trying to pull the covers over. Something was holding it down. I sat up and was surprised to see the form of a body underneath the pile of blankets. I figured it was Sodapop. Maybe he was drunk…again, and stumbled into my room. Man, if that kid was drunk again I was gonna let him have it. I shook the form, thinking of punishments for my kid brother. Grounded for two weeks, no TV, no chocolate cake…that's not Sodapop. What the….?

The kid sat up slowly, groaning while rubbing his eyes. His long reddish-brown hair was matted and soaked with either sweat or water. I was guessing sweat, going by the feverish look in his eyes. He looked at me for a minute before the fact that I was by him got through his sick daze and his eyes widened. He jumped up and bolted through the door before I had a chance to ask him what the heck he was doing in my room. The sound of the front door slamming shut made me bounce up and grab my shirt, quickly throwing it on, and run towards the door. I quickly picked up my jacket and ran out the door, letting it slam behind me. Who cares if Soda woke up, I just wanted to know who the boy was and why he was sleeping in my room.

I ran down the steps of the porch and stood on the cracked sidewalk, looking for any signs of the kid. I didn't see any figure running away; in fact I didn't see anything except for puddles forming at my feet. Where could he have gone? He couldn't have gone far. The lot! I ran towards the empty plot of land down the street. When I arrived I didn't see no kid. In fact, I didn't see anything. I walked around the edges when I heard it. A sneeze. A small little sneeze told me this kid was somewhere here.

"Kid?" A cough. I looked around until my eyes landed on the rusted car. The windows were busted and the side looked about ready to fall off. I carefully walked towards the car, not sure if the boy was dangerous or not. Sure, he looked young, probably no more than fourteen or fifteen, but around here age doesn't matter. We had little elementary kids swearing like Dally. Okay, maybe not that bad, but still, age doesn't matter in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I peeked my head inside the broken window, only to be pushed away when the door was thrown open. The kid stumbled out, clutching his head. He ran a few feet in front of me, then stopped and stared at me.

"Kid?" I asked. He just kept looking at me. I bent down a little so I was at his height, and held my hand out. He shook his head, wincing, and took a few steps back. What's the kid's problem?

"Kid?" I asked again. This time he took his hand back and put it in his pocket, trying to look tough. The kid looked exhausted and thin, not really tough, he looked scared.

"Hey, kid, it's alright. I won't hurt ya," I said gently. He looked at me weird, like he didn't believe me. I didn't get a chance to try to convince him, though, because his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. I caught him just before he hit the ground. Man, the kid was light. I scooped him up in my arms, draped my jacket across him, and carefully carried him back to the house. I couldn't just leave some kid unconscious in the lot.

When we got back to the house I went straight to my bedroom. I gently set him down on my bed and took away the coat, replacing it with the blankets. Who was this kid? Why was he sleeping in my room? Why did he run to the lot? I'd just have to wait until morning to get my answers. I made sure he was still sleeping before slipping back out of the room and going to the living room. I laid down on the couch, pulled a blanket up to my chin, and went to sleep.

* * *

_And there is chapter two. I know it's short but I plan on having new chapters whenever I change the point of view's because I really hate it when someone changes the POV in the middle of a chapter. It gets really confusing and annoying. So yeah..._

_Anyway, go ahead and review. Let me know how I'm doing. Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I can take some criticism. Don't be afraid to tell me my story sucks and don't hesitate to tell me if you think it's amazing. Feedback helps me. _

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I really wish I was awesome enough to come up with an idea like that but no...just no. Anyway, please enjoy and stay gold.**_

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Pain. That's the first thing that came to mind. My entire body was aching. I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? I wasn't in that old truck, I was in a bedroom. How did I get here? I tried thinking of last night. Images flooded my memory. The guys. The fountain. The house. And finally, some random man chasing me. Then everything faded.

I need to get out of here. I began to sat up, but the pain was extreme. I whimpered. Tears began to stream down my face. Everything hurt.

"Darry?" A voice called. Who's Darry? A knock came at the door. I quickly shrunk back in the blankets, trying to ignore the flaring pain, and covered my face. I heard the door open. I stiffened.

"Hey, Darry, you alright?" the voice called again. The bed sunk with someone's weight. I whimpered softly. The covers were pulled back, revealing my face. I saw a teenage boy, probably around sixteen, with blond hair. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Darry!" I quickly jumped up, but doubled over when a wave of nausea swept over me. I groaned.

"Darry!" the kid yelled again. I wanted to yell at the kid to shut up because his hollering was giving me a headache, but I felt like I could collapse at any time. The door swung open to admit the man who chased me last night.

"What is it, Soda?" he asked, apparently oblivious to me standing right there, doubled over in pain. Soda? The blonde pointed at me. The man's face cleared, but then clouded over with a look of concern.

"Hey, kid," he said.

"You know him?" Blondie asked.

"Not exactly, I found him here last night and then he kinda ran out. Hey, kid, what were you doing here, anyway?" I don't answer. Another spasm of pain flowed to my head. I removed my hands from my stomach and clutched them to my head. I groaned involuntarily.

"Soda, get the first aid kit," the man ordered the boy, "Come on, kid. Sit back down." I shook my head. I didn't know these guys. Who knows? Maybe they were with those guys that jumped me.

"Kid, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Then the boy came back, carrying a little box. He handed it to the man.

"Kid, just let me fix you up, then you can go home. Okay?" the man said. Home. A place I didn't have. A place I never really had. I nodded. The man took a step forward but I quickly took a step back. I eased myself back on the bed, leaning my head against the headboard.

"Okay, where does it hurt?" he asked. I pointed to my head and stomach. The man nodded and gently inspected my head.

"You got a cut on your head. It's not too deep, but it'll need stitches," he said. The boy dug out a needle and thread and a little bottle of clear liquid, then put it in the man's hand.

"Okay, this might sting a little," the man said. I nodded. He poured a little bit of the clear liquid onto my scalp.

"Sh*t!" I yelled when the liquid entered the cut. The man apologized.

"Well, what do ya know? The kid actually talks," the boy said. I glared at him, but he only laughed.

"Well, if he can talk he won't mind telling us what he was doing in our house last night, would he?" the man asked. I winced as the needle entered my skin.

"Nothing much. Stupid guys jumped me so I came in here to clean up, then I, ya know, fell asleep." I said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Socs," the blonde boy growled. I shrugged but then groaned when the movement caused my head to throb again.

"Almost done," the man said. Good, 'cause it sure hurt.

"Well, I'm Sodapop," the blonde said. I just looked at him. He grinned, "Says so on my birth certificate." I smiled a little. This guy seemed nice enough.

"And I'm Darrel, but everyone calls me Darry," the man introduced himself, "And I'm done with the stitches." I gave a little wave but didn't say anything.

"Where else does it hurt?" The boy, Sodapop, asked. I pointed to my stomach.

"And he's back to no talking," Sodapop said, disappointed. I shrugged, ignoring the throbbing of my head.

"Take your shirt off," Darry said. My eyes widened. I shook my head. No.

"Kid, come on. Just take your shirt off," he said. I shook my head again. I was not taking my shirt off.

"What's his problem?" Sodapop whispered to Darry. I glared at him. If only they knew...

I started coughing again. Sodapop ran out of the room and came back seconds later with a trashbin. He thrust it into my arms and I bent over it, emptying out the half of a burger and handful of fries. Darry rubbed his hand in comforting circles across my back, it ached a little but at the same time it made everything a little better. I started dry heaving when I emptied my stomach. Finally, I fell back against the headboard, exhausted. Darry placed the back of his hand against my forehead and swore. I winced as the volume of his words made my ears ring.

"Sorry," he muttered. I shrugged and closed my eyes.

"Soda, get me the aspirin," Darry said. Sodapop went back into the hallway and came back carrying a little bottle of pills.

"Kid, how old are you?" Sodapop asked, studying the back of the bottle. I was too tired to speak so I showed him with my fingers. Fourteen. He handed me two pills. I swallowed them dry.

"Get some sleep, kid. We'll figure this all out when you're feeling better," Darry said, giving my should a firm squeeze. I nodded, my eyes still closed. I heard the door close and I smiled softly when I realized I never had to take my shirt off. With that in mind, I fell into a peaceful sleep. Too bad it didn't last long.

* * *

_Poor Ponyboy! I'm gonna make him feel a little better...after some more suffering. I'm so evil..._

_Go ahead and review, guys. It really means a lot. Thank you!_

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**The Outsiders**__**. I am not getting paid for writing this. I just wrote it for my enjoyment and for the other people in the fandom. Stay Gold.**_

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Sodapop's POV**_

"Darry, somethin's wrong with that kid," I said.

"I know, Soda. Did you see his face when I asked him to take his shirt off? He looked terrified."

"Do you think he's hiding something?" I asked.

"I don't know Soda. I mean, we don't know anything about him. We don't even know his name. He could be—" he was caught off my a scream.

"The kid!" I yelled. We ran to Darry's bedroom. When I opened the door I saw the kid thrashing around in the bed. The covers were wrapped tightly around his body, restraining him. His eyes were closed.

"He's having a nightmare," Darry said, quietly.

"No—please...don't. I'll be good...don't," the kid mumbled, rolling around in the blankets.

"Darry, hold his arms down," I said. He walked towards the bed and gently put his hands around the boy's wrists. I climbed on the bed and pulled the blankets away from his body. The kid stopped thrashing but was still breathing hard. Darry let go of his wrists and stood up.

"Soda?" Darry asked me when I laid down next to the kid. I put a finger to my lips and threw an arm across the trembling boy. The kid relaxed immediately.

"I'll be back to check on you guys in a few," Darry whispered, then left the room. I took the chance to study the kid's face. His hair was reddish-brown. It reminded me of the color of my mom's hair, but his was a little browner. He had a few freckles dotting his nose. I didn't know what color his eyes were, I hadn't really payed attention to his looks when he was throwing up. Then I saw a little jagged white scar running from the top of his left eyebrow to the corner of his eye. I wonder how he got it. He wore old faded jeans with holes in the knees and a red t-shirt with a few stains on the front. He mumbled something under his breath and turned his face the other way. I pulled him closer, his back against my chest. He rolled back over, curling up against me. His face was settled into my chest and his breathing was back to a normal pace.

I heard the door slam, probably one of the gang, and Darry's voice, most likely explaining the situation. I started to move, but the kid started mumbling again so I stayed put. I could use a nap. Today was my day off, I might as well catch up on some sleep. I hated waking up early everyday. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a strange kid in my arms, but somehow, even though I didn't know the kid, it felt right.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short, but it kinda gives you guys an idea about what Sodapop's thinking about the entire situation. The gang is coming up soon, so stay tuned. I normally won't update this much, but I'll try to get a few chapters in each week. Please review. Thank you!_

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **__**The Outsiders**__**. I wish I did though. Ponyboy is awesome and Sodapop is hot (in the movie anyway) but yeah I don't own the magical book that is known as **__**The Outsiders**__**. All rights go to S.E. Hinton. Stay Gold!**_

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter Five**_

I woke up in a strange room in a bed with the covers pushed down to my feet. I sat up, groaning when my ribs ached in protest. They felt better, but they were still sore. Where am I? Then, all the events from the past day came rushing back. I groaned again. I carefully got out of the bed and I saw a blue shirt laid out on the dresser. After making sure the door was closed, I shed my old shirt, threw it on the bed, and slid on the new one. I looked both ways, kinda like when I have to find food from the dumpster, and walked down the hallway. I looked to the left and saw the kitchen. I was pretty hungry. I hadn't eaten since the burger and fries, and I ended up throwing that up. I started looking through the cupboards, looking for anything good. I grabbed a bag of chips and ripped it open, shoving a few in my mouth.

"Hey, kid," a voice called. I jumped a mile in the air.

"Woah, kid. Didn't mean to scare ya," the guy said. He had jet black hair and looked to be around sixteen, maybe the same age as Sodapop. I shrugged, eating a few more chips. Just then one of the doors opened and out walked Sodapop. He had different clothes on, so I'm guessing he was changing in his bedroom.

"Hey, Steve. Seems you met the kid," he said.

"Yeah, scared him though," the guy, Steve, said. I glared at him.

"So kid, feeling better?" Sodapop asked. shrugged. He sighed.

"Can you talk?" Steve asked. I nodded.

"Come on, kid. Just talk to us," Sodapop pleaded. I shook my head. I was being stubborn, I know, but I didn't even know these people and I wasn't planning on going around telling them my pathetic life story. Sodapop only sighed and mumbled something about "making dinner before Darry gets home," before he started getting out pots and pans.

Seeing that he was occupied, I snuck towards the front door, only to be stopped by Steve. I glared at him again.

"And where do you think you're going?" I pointed to the door.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know but Soda says you need to stay so Darry can take you home." Well, there's a problem. I didn't have a home. Maybe I could just have him drop me off at some random house. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I nodded and shoved the bag of chips in his hands. He walked away from me so I just went back to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and just thought about everything. Just a day ago I was sleeping in a car but now I was in these people's house. I rubbed my hand across the soft blankets. It would probably be the last bed I'd be sleeping in for awhile, might as well enjoy it. With that in mind, I fell back asleep.

* * *

A hand shook me awake. I groaned opened my eyes to see the man, Darry, above me. I stared at him questionably.

"I'm taking you home now," he said. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I nodded. He felt my forehead and sighed. I guess I had no fever. That's good. He guided me towards the front door. Sodapop came up to me and offered me his fist.

We fist bumped and he said, "See ya later, kid." I nodded, even though I doubted we would ever see each other again. Steve gave a little wave then went back to watching the TV. Well, goodbye to you, too. We walked outside towards his truck. I hopped in the passenger seat after Darry got behind the wheel and he pulled out of the driveway.

"So, where do you live?" He asked. I decided to lead him to a little nicer part of town. Maybe I could get something out of the dumpsters at that burger place. I pointed to the left.

He sighed, "Kid, can't you just give me an address?"

"I don't know the street name," I said. It wasn't technically a lie, I really didn't know any of these street names, I kinda just went wherever I wanted.

"You don't know what street you live on?" Darry asked, exasperated.

"We just moved here and I know the way there, just not the actual address," I said. This was the longest conversation I'd had for awhile. He glanced over at me then nodded, seeming to accept my answer. I pointed to the right when he came to a turn. I continued to point the directions until we came to a street with some nicer houses about two blocks away from the burger places. I pointed to a random yellow house on the corner.

"You're a Soc?" Darry asked, his face showing his shock. I shrugged. What the heck was a Soc?

"Um...thanks for the ride and all that," I said, quietly.

"Uh, no problem. I'll just wait for you to go in and then I'll be off," Darry said, still surprised that I was a "Soc." Oh great. How was I gonna go inside? Maybe these people were as stupid as Darry and his family to keep their door unlocked.

"Sure," I said, getting out of the car. I slowly walked towards the front door and twisted the knob. No luck. I cursed under my breath. I looked behind me and still saw Darry in his beat up truck. I swore again. Gently, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Maybe I can just play it off.

An older woman, probably in her late forties, answered the door. I looked up at her confused expression that quickly changed into anger.

"Get away, brat! What kind of child eats trash? Go away, you filthy pig!" She yelled, and before I could react, her hand struck me across the face. I put a hand to my red cheek and I turned to leave, only to run into Darry. Man, he looked angry.

* * *

_Okay, I'm going to post a few more chapters because I won't be able to update at all this weekend because I'm going on vacation and won't have internet access. Anyway, I hope you guys are all enjoying this. I really wanna slap that lady though for hitting Ponyboy. It wasn't my fault that she hit him so don't blame me! I'm innocent...really I am...stop looking at me like that, you're gonna make me cry. *Cries* Okay, since you made me cry you should really review. It would make me feel better. Thanks! _

_- Stay Gold -_

_Love you all,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again: I do not own ****The Outsiders****. So yeah...just read this and stay gold.**

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Darry's POV**_

I gently shook the kid's shoulder, trying to wake him up. He groaned and looked up at me with his green eyes showing confusion.

"I'm taking you home now," I said. He nodded. Why won't this kid talk? I felt his forehead. I sighed in relief. No fever. We walked into the living room where Soda fist bumped the boy.

"See ya later," Soda said. I glanced at him. He told me about how easily the boy curled up against him when they went to sleep. He woke up early and went in his room to change his clothes. Steve just waved from his position on the couch. Man, he's getting lazy. He better not turn into Two-Bit. One Two-Bit can be one too many.

We walked outside and the kid hopped in the front seat. I followed him, sitting in the driver's seat. I pulled out of the driveway.

"Kid, where do you live?" I asked. He pointed to the left. Seriously, why does this kid talk?

"Kid, can't you just give me an address?"

"I don't know the street name," he said. He doesn't know what street he lives on? He's fourteen! Well, at least he talked.

"You don't know what street you live on?"

"We just moved here and I know the way there, just not the actual address," he explained. This was the longest conversation I had with the kid. It's better than the hand gestures and the nodding and shaking of his head. I looked over at the teenage boy and nodded. He pointed to the right at the next turn. Then left. Another left. Right. We were getting close to the burger place, which was in between Soc and Greaser territory. Another right. I pulled onto a street lined with Soc houses. He pointed to a bright yellow one with green shutters. It was at least three stories tall.

"You're a Soc?" I asked. He shrugged. That kid sure didn't look like a Soc. We all thought he was a greaser with his old faded clothing and all. Maybe that's why the Socs jumped him. He was new and they probably saw him walking around town.

"Um...thanks for the ride and all that," he said quietly.

"Uh, no problem. I'll just wait for you to go in and then I'll be off," I said. I was still in shock about the Soc news. I helped a Soc. I brought a Soc into my home. The kid seemed sorta nice, though. Maybe he doesn't even know what this entire Socs vs. Greasers thing is. He is new, after all. I just couldn't believe I helped a Soc.

"Sure," he said, hopping out of the car. He walked to his giant house and jostled the doorknob. Then he knocked on the door. A woman, probably in her late forties, opened the door. I rolled down her window to explain where he was, only to hear her start yelling at her kid.

"Get away, brat! What kind of child eats trash? Go away, you filthy pig!" Then she slapped him across the face and I was out of the car before I knew it. I stalked towards the kid's mom and he ran into me. His hand was on his cheek and he had tears in his eyes. I put a calming hand on his shoulder then looked at the woman.

"How dare you hit your own child like that?" My question cut through her anger and her expression was changed to one of confusion.

"My own child? This thing is not my child and I am thankful for that. He roams the streets and begs and eats trash. Trash! He is disgusting and worthless!" She screamed, eying the boy who was now hiding behind me. I looked at him. It all made sense now. He was thin, he wore the old clothes, and he looked exhausted when I found him, or when he found me. I grabbed his arm and his eyes widened and the tears that had built up started to spill.

"I'm sorry I lied. Don't hurt me. I'll go away, just don't hurt me. Please." Tears were rolling down his cheeks. I let go of his arm and bent down next to him.

"Listen kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay," I soothe him, "Now let's go," I said, extending my hand to him. He hesitated, then accepted it.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're going home."

* * *

_Ooooh...what does Darry mean by "We're going home?" Read on to find out and review while you're at it. It really means a lot. _

_- Stay Gold -_

_Thanks,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders...I wish I did, though.**

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

"We're going home." Home? I didn't have a home and now he knew that. I looked at Darry, who was sitting besides me in the truck, driving.

"Darry, I don't have a home," I said, quietly.

"You do now." What did he mean by that? Did he know a place I could stay?

He looked at me and smiled, "Kid, I'm asking you to come live with me and Sodapop." My mouth fell open. Literally. I hadn't had a real home for over a year.

"You mean like a real home?" I asked.

"Yeah, kiddo. A real home," he said, still smiling.

"Really?" I asked, incredulous.

"Really."

"If you're sure..."

"Kid, stop it. I'm sure. Just say yes so I can bring you inside and we can eat. I'm starving and I'm sure you are, too." I hadn't even noticed we were outside his house.

"Well then...yes!" I had a home. Maybe it wouldn't last forever but I had a place to stay the night. This place was better than any old car. He laughed when I jumped out of the car. I ran towards the door and waited for him to catch up before barging through the door.

"Hey, Darry. Dinners ready...you're not Darry," Sodapop said, looking up from his cooking.

"Nope," I said, grinning. I decided Darry should tell him the amazing news. Just then Darry came through the door.

"Hey, Darry," Sodapop greeted, flickering his eyes to me and back to him, silently asking a question, probably why I was still there.

"I gotta tell you something, little buddy," He said.

"Okay...," Sodapop said, his voice uncertain.

"Are any of the gang here yet?" Darry asked. Gang?

"Nah. Steve went with Evie. Two-Bit with Kathy and Johnny went to his house. I have no idea where Dally went. Probably Buck's." I was confused. I met Steve but who was everyone else? What kind of name was Two-Bit?

"Good. I kinda have big news," Darry said.

"Good or bad?" Sodapop asked, worry sketched onto his face.

"Well, I think it's good. Kid, would you say it's good news?" I nodded vigorously. Darry laughed. "Soda, can I talk to you for a minute? In my room?" Soda slowly nodded. Together they walked to the bedroom where I stayed. I think it was Darry's room.

When they came out both of them were grinning like crazy. I smiled back. Darry motioned towards the couches. I sat on one while they sat across from me.

"Kid, we gotta ask you a really important question...," Darry said. Both their faces went serious. I nodded.

Soda's face broke back into it's grin, "Wanna be our new kid brother?"

* * *

I didn't even know what to say. I thought I was lucky to have a place to stay but now I was being offered two brothers. What were you supposed to stay during in that situation? Well, I couldn't think of anything so I only nodded with a ridiculous grin plastered to my face. Darry joined Sodapop with his own grin and soon all our faces were hurting from smiling so much. I really had a family. Sure, it looked small but it was more than I've ever had. Sodapop hugged me and soon Darry joined him. I was squashed in between my two new brothers. How did I go from sleeping in an abandoned car to finding a home and two brothers? I guess I owed it to those kids who tried to kill me. Never thought I'd be thanking them. Well, thanks crazy guys for giving me a family by almost drowning me.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Steve and three other guys. A kid around my age, a guy with blonde hair that was so fair it almost looked white, and a guy with a Mickey Mouse shirt on. Was this the gang?

"Kid, this is Johnny, Dally, and Two-Bit. His real name is Keith Matthews but we just call him Two-Bit. And you already met Steve," Sodapop introduced me to everyone.

"Soda, why's he still here?" Steve asked. Well, he got straight to the point.

"Well guys, this is our new kid brother," Darry said, smiling again. I smiled, too. Brother. It was such a nice word when it involved me. I had brothers, and not just one, but two.

"What do you mean he's your new brother?" Steve asked. I looked up at Darry, I didn't really wanna explain my situation. He seemed to understand and nodded back at me.

"He didn't have a home so he kinda lied and told me to drive him back to a random house, a Soc house by the way, and so I dropped him off and waited for him to go inside. When he opened the door a lady came out and started yelling at him and then she slapped him. I thought he was his mother so I ran out there to yell at her but then she started yelling at him to go away so I offered him to stay here. Now he's our little brother."

"And his name is?" Dally asked, not seeming to care, as if stuff like this happened everyday. Sodapop's eyed widened. The Mickey Mouse guy, Two-Bit started laughing.

"You got a new brother and you don't even know his name?" He asked, still laughing. Sodapop turned towards me.

"Kiddo, what's your name? I'm so sorry. We just...kinda forgot to ask..."

I stared at him and whispered, "I don't have one."

* * *

_Ooooh poor kid. He doesn't have a name! Some comedy should be coming up with the gang coming up with names for him...even though we already know what his name is gonna be. Anyway, I'm gonna try to get one more chapter in tonight. No promises though..._

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Sodapop's POV**_

I heard the door shut and called out, "Hey Darry. Dinner's ready." Then after hearing no reply I looked up from my blue spaghetti noodles and green meatballs and saw the little kid from earlier.

"You're not Darry," I said, quietly.

He only grinned and said, "Nope." Well, that's weird... Thankfully, Darry came walking through the door.

"Hey, Darry." I looked at him and flicked my eyes back to the kid, sending him a message.

_Why is he still here? _

I mean, the kid didn't seem bad or anything but I was curious. The kid said he had a home so why would he want to stay here?

"I gotta tell you something, little buddy," he said.

"Okay...," I said, slowly.

"Are any of the gang here?"

"Nah. Steve went with Evie. Two-Bit with Kathy. Johnny went to his house. I have no idea where Dally went. Probably Buck's," I said.

"Good. I kinda have big news," Darry said.

"Good or bad?" Recently, all the news we got had been pretty bad. Last year, mom and dad had died. Then, Sandy got knocked up with someone else's kid and left me. What else could happen?

"Well, I think it's good. Kid, would you say it's good news?" Darry asked. The kid nodded vigorously. Darry laughed. He laughed. I mean, he laughs, just not often and I didn't see anything funny happening.

"Soda, can I talk to you for a minute? In my room?" I slowly nodded. What the heck was going on? We both walked to his room.

When Darry shut the door I faced him and asked, "Darry, what's goin' on?"

"Soda, the kid doesn't really have a home. He made it up and told me to drop him off at a random house. The lady at the house slapped him. Slapped him! And she was yelling about how she saw him eating out of the _trash_ and how he was worthless and she was happy he wasn't her kid. That kid's homeless. He doesn't have a home," Darry explained. I was shocked. The kid was fourteen. Fourteen! He shouldn't be on his own, eating out of dumpsters and all that crap.

"Please tell me you told him to stay here," I pleaded. Darry smiled.

"I told him that we were going home after we left the crazy lady. He told me he didn't have a home and I told him he does now. Soda, I want him to live here, with us." I hugged Darry. I always wanted a little brother and now I would have one.

"Let's go see him," I said. He nodded. We both walked out of the bedroom grinning like crazy. Darry gestured towards the couch so we sat across from the boy. We turned our faces into a serious expression, which was really hard for me.

"Kid, we gotta ask you a really important question," Darry started. I couldn't help it.

I grinned and asked, "Wanna be our new kid brother?"

I wanted to jump up and down when I saw him nod. I settled for hugging the kid and Darry soon joined me. I had a baby brother and now Darry had two. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the gang.

"Kid, this is Johnny, Dally, and Two-Bit. His real name is Keith Matthews but we just call him Two-Bit. And you already met Steve," I introduced everyone to him.

"Soda, why's he still here?" Steve asked. I glared at him. The kid was right there, he didn't have to make it so obvious.

"Well, guys, this is our new kid brother," Darry said. Kid brother. I had a kid brother.

"What do you mean, he's your new kid brother?" Steve questioned. My new brother looked up at Darry and Darry nodded at him. I knew he wanted Darry to explain the situation. He probably was uncomfortable about it.

"He didn't have a home so he kinda lied and told me to drive him back to a random house, a Soc house by the way, and so I dropped him off and waited for him to go inside. When he opened the door a lady came out and started yelling at him and then she slapped him. I thought he was his mother so I ran out there to yell at her but then she started yelling at him to go away so I offered him to stay here. Now he's our little brother," Darry explained.

"And his name is?" Dally asked. My eyes widened. I didn't even know my brother's name! I was probably the worst older brother in the world. I'd had the job for less than five minutes and I was already failing. Two-Bit started laughing.

"You got a new brother and you don't even know his name?" He asked, still laughing. He didn't need to rub it in. I faced my little brother.

"Kiddo, what's your name? I'm so sorry. We just...kinda forgot to ask," I said. Man, I sounded like a total jerk. I forgot to ask for his name.

"I don't have one," he whispered.

* * *

_Okay, that didn't really make any progress with the story but it'll give you an idea about what Sodapop was thinking. Anyway, I won't be able to update this weekend. I'm going on vacation. Thanks for understanding and please review!_

_- Stay Gold -_

_I'll update soon,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**The Outsiders**__**. So...yeah, enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Everyone looked at me as if I'd grown a second head. Sodapop's mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean you don't have a name?" He asked. Well, there was only one meaning to that statement.

"I mean, I don't have a name," I said.

"Well, we can't have that!" Darry exclaimed.

"Yeah, I won't have a kid brother with no name!" Sodapop said. Kid brother. I was the kid brother. I was _his_ kid brother. I would've smiled if he wasn't so upset about this.

"After we get some dinner we can come up with a name. Sound good?" Darry suggested. Sodapop nodded and all the boys followed him into the kitchen. They were gonna give me a name? I never had a real name before. I'd only been called "The dirty homeless kid" or something like that. I went with them in the kitchen. All the guys were lined up and I made sure I was behind all of them. It was a force of habit. When I could actually afford a meal at a diner I would stand in line with all the customers, only to be pushed to the back and cursed at. I would wait until everyone else was served then I would walk up and place an order, usually the cheapest item on the menu.

When it was my turn to get a plate I glanced in the pot and saw blue noodles and green meatballs with red sauce. I knew I'd eaten it before, just a slightly less colored version, but I couldn't remember what it was called. Whenever I dug through the dumpsters for food I just looked for something edible. I didn't really care about what it was called and sometimes, it was best not to know what I was eating.

"It's called spaghetti. It's pretty goof, even with the blue noodles and green meatballs. At least the sauce is normal," a voice said from behind me. I jumped a little and looked behind me to see Darry. I nodded and took a big scoop of the...spaghetti and plopped it on my plate, making sure there was plenty left in the pot. Man, Sodapop sure made a lot of spaghetti. I followed Darry into the living room, taking a seat next to Soda on the couch, while Darry sat in a recliner. A kid, Johnny, sat on the side of the couch, while the rest of the guys sat on the floor.

"Geeze, kid. When's the last time you ate a meal?" Steve asked, eying my plate. I wanted to tell him to shut up because I hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks, which felt like forever. I saw Darry glare at him. At least someone sticks up for me. I took a bite of the spaghetti and I gotta admit, it was pretty good.

"Now it's time to name the kid," Darry announced. I couldn't believe it. I was getting a name!

"Any ideas?" Sodapop asked. Then names were being shot out like a gun.

"Billy." No.

"Nelson." Ew.

"Norville." I looked at Darry. Seriously?

"Quentin." Hell no.

"Oswald." Well, this is getting nowhere.

"Mickey!" That was Two-Bit. Instantly, everyone was expressing their opinions.

"No way!"

"I see too much Mickey Mouse!"

"No more Mickey!"

"Mickey is cool!" Two-Bit again. Someone threw a pillow at him.

"Who's Mickey?" I asked. Two-Bit looked at me like I just told him I killed his grandma.

"You don't know who Mickey is?" I shook my head. He looked at Sodapop.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, you mean to tell me your brother doesn't know who Mickey Mouse is?" Two-Bit demanded. Curtis? Would that be my last name? Sodapop grinned and nodded. Two-Bit looked back at me.

"You and me. Tomorrow morning. We're watching Mickey and you're gonna love it!" I smiled a little and nodded.

"Hey, no threatening my kid brother!" Soda yelled. There is was again. Kid brother. The word made my smile grow. Then the names were shot out again.

"Kenneth." Darry.

"Garret." Johnny.

"Randolph." Steve.

"Pluto." Two-Bit again.

"No, Two-Bit!"

"Rex." Dally said that one.

"Donald." Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit, so help me!" Thank you, Dally.

"Michael." Darry again. I actually kinda liked that one. It was simple yet I felt it was sorta meant for me. All this time, I noticed, Soda hadn't said a word.

Apparently, Darry noticed it, too, and asked, "Sodapop? You gotta a name?"

Sodapop nodded slowly, saying, "I think so." I waited for him to say it. I waited. Nothing.

"Well, what is it?" I finally asked, tired of waiting, even though it had only been about thirty seconds.

He took a deep breath, "Ponyboy." And that was how I came to be known as Ponyboy Michael Curtis.

* * *

_Yay! He has a name now! If you didn't notice Sodapop and Darry both named him. Darry came up with his middle name and Sodapop being the creative one came up with Ponyboy. Anyway, thank you so much for waiting for this update. Like I said, I was on vacation this weekend and had no internet access so thank you for not bugging me about no updates. I'll try another update in the next few days. Believe me, this chapter took me a while to write. I hope you enjoy the little Mickey scene. Gotta love Two-Bit. Please review!_

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**The Outsiders**__**.**_

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Ponyboy Curtis, wake up!" A voice called. I groaned, rolling over on my stomach, burying my face in the pillow.

"Alright, you asked for it!" The voice called again. Then, a giant force slammed down on me. I rolled back over and opened my eyes.

"Two-Bit, get off!" I yelled. He was jumping up and down on the bed. Actually, it was my bed. Darry and Sodapop had an extra room in the house so they let me use it. It was used as a guest room so it already had a bed and dresser, not that I had anything to put in it besides Sodapop's smaller clothes that might fit me and my old clothes. Darry had given me a strange look when I told him I wanted to keep the vomit covered shirt and ripped jeans but after agreeing to let him wash them I was able to.

I smiled. I had a bed. I had a room. I had brothers. I had a home.

"It's Mickey time! I told you we were gonna watch it!" He yelled, hauling me out of my bed. I chuckled and let him drag me to the living room. He pushed me down on the couch and went in the kitchen. Once again, the other kid, Johnny, was occupying the other end of the couch.

"Mickey time?" Darry asked, coming in the room. I nodded. He laughed and turned on the television. After switching through a few channels he stopped on a cartoon mouse. I guess this was Mickey. He sat down on the recliner and started looking at his newspaper. I watched the little mouse get hurt by little objects and jump back up, unharmed, for about five minutes when Two-Bit came back in. He set down something on the table before sitting next to me.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked, confused.

"How's Mickey?" He asked me in an obvious tone, his gaze still locked on the TV.

I shrugged, "Eh." I mean it seemed ok and was good entertainment but there was no way I could watch it for long. Johnny seemed pretty into it, though. Not as much as Two-Bit.

I could've sworn I heard Darry mumble, "Big mistake." I was about to question it when I was suddenly thrown off the couch. Two-Bit had shoved me! He hopped down on top of me and we started wrestling. He was winning, I was still somewhat weak and skinny. My ribs were better, just bruised. I checked in the bathroom last night where no one would see me. He pinned me down, his hands holding my wrist and his entire body sitting on my legs. He knew not to put too much pressure on my ribs.

"What did you say about Mickey?" I gasped. I caught the faintest stench of alcohol in his breath. My eyes widened. He had been drinking. He had been drinking. He had been drinking! He had been drinking and he was pinning me down! His face changed before my eyes. His copper brown sideburns turned black with speckles of grey, his colorful, dancing eyes turned a deep, dark black, his happy smile turned into a bitter one. His hand was raised, prepared to strike me.

"I'm sorry. Please don't. No. Please!" I yelled and pushed him away and ran to my room and hid in the closet. I started sobbing. How could I have thought I'd get ever away from him? How could I have been so stupid? I'll never get away from him.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short but it'll make sense sooner or later. I think a Two-Bit POV chapter is coming up and then some Darry time. If you haven't noticed Darry doesn't seem as "cold" as Ponyboy says in the real book, but I made him that way since they don't have as many financial problems. I just updated chapter two so if you read the first paragraph Darry talks about his promotion and raise and all that jazz. Just letting you know that since Ponyboy and Darry might have a better relationship..._

_Please review! It means a lot._

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders...I wish I did, though. (I've been a very good girl this year, Santa. Hint Hint...)**_

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Two-Bit's POV**_

"Ponyboy Curtis, wake up!" I yelled to the sleeping lump. Of course, his last name wasn't really Curtis yet. Darry told me he needed to go to the courthouse and go through all these legal crap. I kinda stopped listening after he mentioned the word "legal." I mean, we're greasers. Since when did we do things legally? He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. I smirked. As if he could get away that easy.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Well, I gave him a fair warning. I jumped on his legs, careful to avoid his stomach area. Darry had told me he bruised his ribs after he found him, or actually, Ponyboy had told Darry that he was absolutely positive they were only bruised after he had inspected himself in the bathroom. Darry told me about how weird the kid was acting when they asked him to take off his shirt but I just told him that the kid was probably uncomfortable. I mean, he had just met these two guys and one of the first things they want him to do is to undress partially. Fourteen was a interesting age, too. Everything was different all of a sudden.

Ponyboy's yelling of, "Two-Bit, get off!" pulled me away from my thoughts of being a fourteen year old. I started jumping up and down on the bed, making sure not to accidentally step on the kid. Darry and Soda would bust my head open if I hurt their new kid brother on his first real day of being part of the gang. Man, they'd had the kid for one day and we're already treating him like family. I mean, the gang accepted him. We all did. Darry had provided a home for all of us when we needed one, mostly Steve and Johnny, but we all hung out there. Now he was just extending the invitation to someone that really needed a home and Darry was happy to give it. Ever since he got that promotion he'd been happier.

"It's Mickey time! I told you we were gonna watch it!" I ordered. I still couldn't believe this kid had never heard of Mickey Mouse. I mean, Mickey Mouse was just the coolest little mouse in the world. I grabbed the kid's arm and pulled him with me to the living room. I pretty much threw him on the couch next to Johnnycake, then walked into the kitchen for some chocolate cake and a beer. Last night, Darry and Sodapop told me the news. They were out of beer! Oh, and they also mentioned Ponyboy coming to live with them, but seriously? No beer! As soon as the kid fell asleep in the guest room I had bolted to the store to grab two six-packs.

"Mornin', Two-Bit," Darry greeted me before going into the living room to read his newspaper. Like I said, that promotion had done him wonders. Before being promoted all I saw in the morning was a dead looking twenty one year old with a cup of coffee in one hand and a pen in the other, scribbling out numbers for the bills. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and dug through the fridge for a piece of cake and a bottle of beer. After gathering my breakfast I went back in the living room, after chugging half the beer first, only to see the famous mouse on TV already. Darry must've turned it on already. I sat my plate and bottle on the little plate on the table and sat down on the couch in between the two youngest greasers. Ponyboy was part of the gang, therefore he was now a greaser.

"So?" I asked, not taking my gaze away from the television.

"So what?" Man, this kid could be clueless.

"How's Mickey?"

He shrugged, "Eh." Are you serious?

I heard Darry mumble, "Big mistake." Well, he was right there, bucko. No one insulted Mickey and in my book, that was an insult. I shoved him off the couch, carefully, since Darry was right there, and wrestled him. I was easily overpowering him. The kid was really skinny! I pinned him down, once again avoiding his stomach area. Darry was sitting a few feet away from me. I really didn't want my head crushed.

"What did you say about Mickey?" I demanded, lifting my hand up to tickle him. I figured Darry wouldn't murder me if I tickled his new kid brother. His eyes widened and he gasped. What the hell?

"I'm sorry. Please don't. No. Please!" He pleaded, then pushed me away, running down the hallway. I heard his bedroom door slam shut. I turned to Darry. He shrugged.

"I'll go talk to him," He said, standing up from his chair. I looked at Johnny. He had that scared little look on his pale face.

"Johnnycakes?" I asked.

He jumped a little. Then said, "I gotta go," and bolted out the door. Once again, what the hell?

* * *

_Well...that chapter was longer so hopefully it made you all happy. What's wrong with Johnny? I'm still deciding what point of view the next chapter's gonna be in. I'm debating between Darry and Johnnycakes. They'll both get a turn but I'm still deciding who will go first. _

_Ponyboy's nameless past is catching up to him..._

_I'll try to update soon._

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**The Outsiders.**_

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Darry's POV**_

"I'll go talk to him," I said, standing up from my recliner. I don't know what was wrong with the kid. One minute he's laughing and wrestling with Two-Bit and the next he's freaking out and running down the hallway to his room. I gently knocked on his door, hoping he'd answer. We gave him the guest room so that he'd have his own space. The kid must've been exhausted, he went to bed around eleven and most of the guys, including me, were up 'till almost three in the morning. I didn't have to go in for work at all today. This promotion has been been pretty good for me. Sodapop had work, though.

Receiving no answer from the kid, I ease the door open. There isn't anyone there. The room is pretty bare, only having a bed, dresser, and a small bookshelf, so there isn't aren't any real good places to hide. That is until I heard a small sniffle. I could've slapped myself. The closet!

I quietly approached the door and knocked. All I heard was a muffled sob. I opened the door to see my new kid brother sitting down in the corner, his knees pulled up with his face buried in between them and his arms wrapped around himself. I crouched down beside him, which was really hard because the closet wasn't that big, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little at my touch and pulled his head from his knees. I took my hand off his shoulder and he visibly relaxed. His eyes were red and he had dried tears on his face.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he said. His voice cracked a little bit.

"What happened back there?" He ducked his head back in his knees, avoiding the question.

"Kid," I said, sternly. Nothing.

"Ponyboy," I tried again. Still nothing.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis," I said, my voice soft but stern. He looked up at that, his lips forming a small smile.

"Is that my real name?" He asked. I felt a small smile of my own forming on my lips.

"Well, not legally. Yet, anyway. But after I work everything out with the court it'll be. But we can still call you that because we don't need the court's approval for us to be a family. It's just me, you, and Soda. And the gang. But it's really just us three now," I answered. It was true, too. Sure, we had the gang but my main priority was my brothers, meaning Sodapop and now Ponyboy. The gang are our brothers, too, but with them it was different. They all had a place to call home. Not a good home, but a place to their own and to sleep at night. Steve might've had to deal with his dad every so often, but he could still sleep there at night when they didn't fight. Two-Bit had his mom and his little sister. Sure, he didn't have a dad, but he had his family and us. Dally...Dally didn't need anyone. He had that cold, hateful look in his eyes. Sometimes, I think he had a soft spot for Johnny but I'll never get him to admit that. And Johnny. Johnnycakes was different. He was the exception. He had a house, not a home. He had parents, not a family. His parents treated him like dirt. They ignored him and beat him. What kind of parents did that to their own child? Then there was Ponyboy. The little fourteen year old who Soda and I took in as our own little brother. I didn't know anything about the green eyed teenage boy with the reddish brown hair besides the fact that he had no home or a name. Until, we found him, that is. Or actually, when he found us. I wondered what would've happened to him if he had stumbled into a different house. Or if the Socs hadn't jumped him that night. He still didn't tell us really tell us what happened that night. Just the basic details.

"Come here, kid," I said, leading him to the bed. My back was aching from crouching in the little closet. We both sat on the edge of his bed. Ponyboy was fingering the edge of the blue comforter.

"Darry?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where are your parents?" I winced. Of course, he'd wonder where my parents were. He knew Sodapop was my brother and he was only sixteen so there was no way I could've pulled off being his dad.

"They died in a car accident last year. I took custody of Sodapop so now I'm his legal guardian," I answered. He nodded his understanding.

"Darry?" He asked again.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Why did you take me in? I mean, I'm thankful and all that, but why? You could've just thrown me out like that lady back there or everyone else." Why did I take him in? That was a good question.

"Geeze, kid. I don't know. I guess because I knew it was something my parents would've done. When I saw that woman slap you I was out of that car before I knew it. My parents would never hit me or Soda and I thought she was your mom. When she told me you didn't have a home I just kinda felt like my parents were there next to me, watching me. I looked at you and just saw someone who needed a big brother, someone to take care of him, and I thought why not give him two?" He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug. This was my kid brother. Maybe not by blood, but did it matter? Even after one day we all loved him. He was a member of the gang. He was a member of the family.

* * *

_Okay, everyone I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about taking forever to update but I have an excuse! My computer kept shutting down and my parents wouldn't let me use it since it was pretty much broken. Anyway, I hope you guys like this brotherly bonding chapter between Darry and Ponyboy. It was fun to write. I think a Johnny POV chapter is coming up. What does Johnny know about Ponyboy?_

_Please review!_

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**The Outsiders**__**.**_

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Johnny's POV**_

"I gotta go," I said, jumping up from the couch and running out the door. Two-Bit must've thought I was crazy running out like that but he didn't see the look in the new Curtis's eyes. He was absolutely terrified and I think I know why. His eyes showed years of pain and fear. When he ran down the hallway into the safety of his room, no doubt hiding in his closet or under his bed, my heart went out to him. I understood where he was coming from. I had to go see Ponyboy. I had to find out what happened. But then again, maybe it was a good idea to let him forget his pain. Maybe I should just pretend I didn't see anything; pretend I didn't understand the pain.

I thought about my own situation. My parents ignored and beat me. I think I like it better when my old man is beating me, at least I know he knows who I am. But when they ignore me it's like they don't even know they have a sixteen year old son, and who knows? Maybe they don't. I don't know how much the alcohol and drugs take over. Maybe all they see is an intruder or some demon. Maybe they don't see anything. Except for the pills and bottles, that is.

I asked myself what I would want. If someone understood my pain would I want them to help me through it or just ignore me? Considering my situation, I would want the person to be there. I asked myself what would make me a better person, a golden person. Gold. Like the poem by some author, Robert something, we read in class one time, on a day I actually bothered to show up to school. My parents didn't care about me, they didn't care about my education. The only reason I go sometimes is because Darry convinces me. I don't know why the poem reached out to me. It just did. I think I was the only who really dug it. I wanted to make the decision that would make me and Ponyboy golden. Should I just ignore his pain and let him live his life in fear alone? Or should I be there to tell him I understand his pain and that I could help him? I decided to show him he wasn't alone, show him someone else understands the pain and fear he goes through. With my decision, I walked back to the Curtis house.

When I walked through the door the first thing that met me was Sodapop with nothing but a towel around his waist. I really didn't care, though. I mean, we were all guys. I'm guessing he just got off work at the DX and wanted to wash off all the oil and grease. He just sent one of his famous grins my way then went to his room to hopefully put some clothes on. Should I talk to him or Darry? Or maybe I shouldn't even talk to them and just find the kid. Two-Bit was in the same position I left him in, sitting in front of the TV with Mickey as company, except he had a new bottle of beer and an empty plate of cake. Steve had joined him in the living room and I knew they were gonna start arguing again. When Two-Bit noticed I was there he sent me a questioning look. I just put a small smile on my lips. He seemed to buy it and shrugged, returning to the television. I sat down on the couch next to him, thinking about who I should talk to first.

Just then Darry walked in with a small smile on his face.

"What's got you all happy?" Two-Bit asked, seeing the smile.

"Just talked to Ponyboy, that's all," he answered. I looked up at that. Maybe Darry knew what was wrong with the kid.

"Well, what was wrong?" Two-Bit questioned.

"He wouldn't tell me but I'm guessing it's just 'cause he's still adjusting. Think about it, Two-Bit. He's spent who knows how long living on the street and then in one day he gets jumped, slapped and insulted by some crazy Soc lady, and then gets a home. He's still getting used to the idea of having a family," Darry answered. I wanted to believe Darry. I really did. But I saw the look in Ponyboy's eyes. He looked like I did when I looked in a mirror. He wore the same puppy dog look that had become sketched into my face. Sometimes the emotion went away and I acted like a normal teenager, just a little quieter, but then I'd remember my parents and the fear and pain would come back, along with the sick puppy facade.

"Where is he now?" I asked quietly. Maybe I could talk to him now.

"He fell asleep when I hugged him. He must be exhausted. Who knows the last time he had a peaceful sleep?" Well, I guess I couldn't talk to the kid now. I decided to talk to Darry about it. Maybe he could help me.

"Hey, Darry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. He looked surprised for a minute but then turned to concern. I smiled a little bit. I had people that cared about me. Sure, they weren't my parents and would never replace them, but they were family and that counted for something.

"'Course you can, Johnnycake," he said, motioning for me to follow him. I stood up from the couch. Just then Sodapop came back, his hair was still wet but he had clothes on. Darry sent me a questioning look, his eyes drifting towards his brother. I nodded. It was probably a good idea to tell both of Ponyboy's brothers.

"Hey, Soda. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Darry asked, gesturing towards his room. Sodapop looked confused for a minute but nodded and followed us.

When Darry closed the door the first thing Soda said was, "I swear Darry, whatever I did was probably an accident and if it wasn't then I'm sorry." I laughed quietly at that. Of course the first thing he would think was that he was in trouble. It's not everyday he was asked to talk with his older brother in private.

"Actually, you're not in trouble," Darry said, mumbling "for once" under his breath. I smiled at that. They were definitely brothers.

"Then why am I here?"

"I don't know. Johnny wanted to talk to us," Darry answered, turning his focus to me, which made me a little uncomfortable.

Sodapop immediately came closer to me.

"Is everything ok, Johnnycake?" He asked. I don't know. Was it? I was alright, well as alright as I could be. But Ponyboy...I didn't know if he was okay or not.

"I'm ok, but someone else might not be," I said, looking at both of their concerned faces.

"Who?" Darry asked. Now was the time to tell them their brother might've been abused. How are you supposed to tell someone that? You can't just say, "Oh hey, guys. By the way your new kid brother was hurt at some point in his life. Anyone up for a movie?"

"Ponyboy," I whispered.

"Ponyboy? What do you mean, he's sleeping in his room? I just checked on him a few minutes ago," Sodapop said.

"Yeah, I was with him when he went to bed," Darry agreed with his brother. How was I supposed to explain this?

"No, something's wrong with him," I told them.

"What do you mean, something's wrong with him?" Sodapop demanded. Darry put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"He's like me," I answered simply.

"What do you mean he's like you?" Darry asked, removing his hand from his brother and crossing his arms across his chest. I gulped.

"I mean he's been hurt. Real hurt." Darry's eyes flashed with understanding. He knew what I was talking about. The entire gang knew about my parents but Darry knew the most about it and he didn't even know everything. Darry only knew because he was the one I normally went to when I needed to be fixed up.

"How do you know?" Darry asked.

"'Cause I saw it in his eyes, dammit! He had that sick puppy look like me. He was terrified earlier with Two-Bit. Someone hurt him, Darry. Bad." There. I got it out. Now they knew what u knew. Ponyboy had been abused, or at least really hurt at some point in his life. I didn't know when but it obviously still affected him. The look in his eyes was haunting.

"Darry, when I saw his eyes he looked like he wasn't even there. He was there physically but in his mind he was somewhere else. I think that's why he freaked out like he did." I said. Darry and Soda didn't say anything. I mean, what were they supposed to say? They just learned their new kid brother had possibly been abused. Even though he'd only been with the Curtis's for two days I know they all loved each other. Suddenly, I remembered to ask Darry a question.

"Darry?"

"Yeah, kid?" He said, finding his voice.

"Where was he when you went after him?"

"The closet." Bingo. I nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Sodapop asked.

"We need to hear his story," Darry said. I agreed with him. If only I knew how long of a story he had.

* * *

_Okay, how was Johnnycake's POV? Review and let me know! I think a Sodapop POV chapter is next..._

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**The Outsiders**__**.**_

* * *

_**Wanna be our new Kid Brother?**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Sodapop's POV**_

"Ponyboy?" I asked, gently knocking on his door. I heard a brief "come in" and opened the door. Darry and Johnny threw me a skeptical look. I just nodded my head towards the kid. We all shuffled in, towards his bed. He propped himself and leaned against the headboard.

"Yeah?" He asked. I looked at Darry. What was I supposed to say? "Hey, so were you abused? You were? Really? Okay, goodnight." Yeah, didn't think so.

"Listen, kiddo. We need to talk to you," Darry said. Okay, good start.

"...ok?" Ponyboy suddenly seemed nervous.

"Were you ever...like hurt or something? Before you came here, I mean?" The boy's face showed a brief flash of panic but then he quickly covered it up with an unconcerned mask.

"No. Why?" Darry shot a look at Johnny, who sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, not looking at us.

"Ponyboy, I've been hurt. Real bad. My dad beats me a lot. I know what it's like and I know it's not good to hide it. Sometimes we need help..." He said, still keeping his head bent down. I glanced back at Ponyboy. He looked a bit pale.

"Listen, I'm real sorry about your dad and everything but no one beats me." Johnny jumped up from his position and looked my kid brother straight in the eye.

"Yes they do! Dammit, Ponyboy! I saw it in your eyes! You looked absolutely terrified when Two-Bit tackled you. Something happened. Someone hurt you! And hiding it ain't gonna help you any," Johnny said. Darry and me just gawked at the little sixteen year old kid in front of us. He looked like Johnnycake. Same dark tanned skin. Same ash black hair. Same scar on his cheek. But that wasn't Johnny. Johnny never yelled like that. We could barely get him to have a full conversation with the gang. But then I remembered him jumping all over Darry when he first brought up Ponyboy being hurt. This was Johnnycake and he was pissed. Real pissed. Sometimes I forgot how he was before he was actually hurt. He felt things a bit different from the rest of us. Sure, he was tuff. Real tuff. But he was the one that saw things in different ways and I think it was because of his dad beating on him and his mom ignoring him. This was Johnny Cade. Correction: this was a pissed off Johnny Cade.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about," the kid stammered.

"Kiddo, we wanna help you," Darry said softly. If we hadn't been in this situation I would've moved my wide eyes from Johnny to my older brother. He was less stressed and all in all happier. He was nicer and gentler ever since his promotion. It was a nice change.

"Yeah, Pony. We just wanna help you out," I said, putting a hand over his. He jerked his hand away, his face going white.

"Ponyboy, you need to talk about it," Johnny coaxed. He shook his head. I moved my hand, slowly, as to not startle him, and placed it back over his hand. This time, he only flicked his eyes up to mine before allowing my thumb to rub comforting circles in the back of his palm.

"How about we just start off slow?" I suggested.

"What if we just ask a few questions?" Darry asked, going along with my plan. Ponyboy looked up at him, seeing if he could trust us or not.

"I promise whatever you say will only stay between us," I said, gently.

"Promise?" He asked, his voice quiet. I looked at Darry and Johnny.

"Promise," we chorused.

"Okay," he said so softly I had to lean in to hear him.

"Can we ask some questions?" Darry asked again. Ponyboy nodded.

"Were you abused?" Darry asked again. Ponyboy looked at all of us. I sent him one of my grins, the ones that can make anyone smile. He slowly nodded. My grin vanished and I clenched my fists. I could see Darry doing the same thing. Sure, this kid had only been our brother for two days but he was family now, whether he was related by blood or not, and someone had hurt him.

"Who?" Johnny asked.

"...dad...," he mumbled. I felt Johnny stiffen. I didn't understand how parents could just do that to their own child. I mean, Johnny and apparently Ponyboy's dads hurt them, Steve's dad kicked him out at least once a week, Two-Bit's dad walked out on him and his family when he was younger, and I didn't even know about Dallas's family. Our dad was a good dad. He took us hunting and everything. I sure missed him. I suddenly remembered the scar I had seen when we were laying down in Darry's bed after his nightmare.

"Is that how this happened?" I asked, my finger gently tracing the scar going from his eyebrow to his eye. It wasn't big but it would be there forever. It was a faint white line, but still noticeable. He nodded.

"How did it happen?" Darry pressed. He stiffened and shook his head. I guess he wasn't ready to talk about that part yet. I squeezed his shoulder, reassuringly.

"I think that's enough for now," I said, quietly. He nodded.

"Listen, kiddo. If anything and I mean anything is buggin' you I want you to tell one of us. You can trust us. Ok?" Darry said.

"Ok, Darry. Thanks," Ponyboy answered. I hugged him, which was joined by Darry. Johnny just sat there on the bed. I extended my arm out and pulled Johnnycake in with us. I wish that kid could have a real family. We were family but we never could replace his parents and we knew that. Didn't mean we couldn't try, though.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm in the mood for some chocolate cake!" I announced, breaking apart from the hug.

"Race ya!" Darry challenged. We all broke out into a run. It proved to be difficult to fit four people through the small doorway but somehow we managed and Ponyboy ended up getting to the kitchen first. Man, that kid had wheels. I dished out the cake and we all sat down at the table. Ponyboy eyed it strangely.

Apparently, Darry noticed it to. "Kiddo?" Ponyboy poked the chunk of cake with his fork.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those vanilla people. Chocolate is where it's at!" I exclaimed.

He turned to me. "What is it?" What is it? It's chocolate cake, for goodness sakes! I thought he was joking but then remembered him living on the streets for who knows how long. He probably never had a chance for desserts.

"It's chocolate cake. Real good. I promise," I said. He eyed it again and hesitantly lifted his fork to his mouth. His eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God." Then he was shoveling. I laughed. Today was a good day so far. My brothers and Johnnycake were at the table together. Ponyboy had just eaten his first piece of chocolate cake. All of this had happened with the familiar sound of Mickey Mouse and the arguments and everlasting bickering between Steve and Two-Bit. Life was good.

* * *

_I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about taking forever for this chapter but my computer pretty much sucks so if I'm not on for awhile then it most likely broke. Does Fanfiction have viruses or bugs? 'Cause if it does I can't be on it that much. I REALLY don't wanna break our one and only computer..._

_Anyway, how was that chapter? Good? Bad? Terrible? Golden? Review and let me know!_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _****_The Outsiders_****_. However, I do own this fanfic. Enjoy! _**

* * *

**_Wanna be our new Kid Brother?_**

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

**_Ponyboy's POV_**

The next few days passed and everything seemed fine. Darry, Soda, and Johnny, or as everyone else called him, Johnnycakes, had kept their promise so far. I still don't know how they found out about my past. They didn't really know anything, besides the fact that my dad wasn't a good parent. They hadn't asked me anything else yet and I was grateful. I think they were giving me a few days to adjust before they dove in with the questions. I knew just by looking at their faces that my confession wasn't forgotten.

The gang seemed to accept me. I was starting to know them more.

Johnny was quiet but I understood. Both his parents abused him. I'm quiet, too. We talked sometimes, but we hadn't brought up my dad or his parents.

Dally had the longest record I'd ever seen; and he was proud of it, too! His ice cold eyes could form a glare that could almost kill you. He didn't seem to care all that much but I saw the way he looked at Johnny. He cared about Johnnycakes.

Two-Bit was the comedian of the group. He loved Mickey-Mouse, chocolate cake, blondes, and beer. He had questioned Darry about the incident that one morning but Darry just told him I was adjusting. He seemed to buy it and laid off. Whenever he had a bottle in his hand I didn't go so close to him, mostly staying by Soda, Darry, or Johnny. I think they understood. Well, Johnny did, anyway. Darry and Soda probably didn't know everything that was going on. I hadn't told any of them any other parts of my story, but Johnny just seemed to get it.

Steve was Sodapop's best buddy. He was the best mechanic in Tulsa, according to Soda. They both worked at the DX gas station. Steve had a girlfriend, Evie. I hadn't met her but I heard him talking to the gang about one of his bull sessions. Let's just say I didn't know I could turn so red.

My new brother, Sodapop was just happy. He could make anyone smile with that grin of his. He was my go-lucky brother now. He had a girlfriend, too. Her name was Sandy. I hadn't met her either but apparently she was "the nicest little thing." Sodapop didn't talk about his bull sessions with her, at least not when I was there. I didn't know much about girls and all that stuff. I mean I knew everything, you saw a lot of disturbing things on the street, just not personally. When the girls saw me they normally just made jokes about me and a few of them actually slapped me. Sodapop was going to the local high school but I knew he didn't like it at all. Not one bit. I never went to school, so I didn't have any opinions.

My oldest brother, Darry, was twenty-one and had gotten custody of Sodapop after their parents died. I wish I could've met them. They seem like they were really nice folks. Darry loved to play football and I knew he gave up that dream when his parents passed away. Darry always kept his door unlocked in case the gang needed a place to stay. I wish I had known about this place sooner. I would've been sleeping on his couch every night.

It wasn't until my fifth day at the Curtis house that something else happened. It was a Friday night. Darry was in his recliner with his newspaper. That seemed like his favorite place in the house. Sodapop was sitting at the kitchen table, hunched over some papers. Apparently, he had homework that "would make college professors cry." He claimed it was too hard. Darry had let him take a five minute break but then sent him back to the table. I was sitting on the couch, watching some show on the TV. I had been watching Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit lately but the mouse had yet to grow on me.

"Darrrrrry..." Soda drawled. Darry sighed and slowly got up and moved towards Sodapop and his incomplete homework.

"What is it?"

"What's the...," he started, pausing to look at his paper again, "longest river in the state of Oklahoma?" I looked up from the TV. I knew that answer!

"Arkansas River!" I yelled over the cartoon.

"Thanks! Arkansas River...," Sodapop said. I felt someone's gaze on me and turned to see Darry looking at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing," he muttered, going back to his paper. Well that was weird...

"Darrrrrry," Soda drawled again.

"What is it now, Sodapop?"

"What is the...tallest mountain in Oklahoma?" Holy crap! I know this answer, too!

Darry sighed. "I don't know Soda. Didn't you go over this in school?

"Maybe? I really don't know...," Sodapop mumbled.

"It's Rich Mountain!" I yelled again.

"Thank you. Who would've known our new kid brother was so smart, Dar?" I smiled a bit. I never thought I was smart.

"C'mere, kiddo. Let's test those skills of yours," Soda said, gesturing towards an empty seat at the table. I nervously got up from the couch and sat down next to him. He passed the paper and pencil to me and leaned on his elbows.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, he better not be doing your homework!" Darry warned.

"Don't worry, he's just helping me," Soda answered, shooting me a wink. I looked down at the paper where I knew words and numbers would be. They were hidden, though. My eyes just glazed over.

"Can you help me with number seven?" Sodapop asked me. Number seven? Where's number seven? What's number seven?

"I—I can't," I stammered. He shot me a confused look.

"What do you mean you can't? Darry won't mind, will ya, Dar?" Soda asked.

"I mean I can't," I stated, my voice quietly.

"Well, why not?" Soda persisted.

"Sodapop," Darry warned, catching on.

"I can't read." There; one more of my secrets was out. I was an abused little homeless fourteen year old boy who couldn't read.

* * *

_I am so sorry that it took me forever to update. I'm gonna try working better on my update schedule. I really am. But this is on my phone since my computer is really stupid so it takes me a while. Anyway, please review!_

_— Stay Gold —_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:****_ I do not own _****_The Outsiders_****_. Stay Gold! _**

* * *

**_Wanna be our new Kid Brother?_**

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

**_Ponyboy's POV_**

Soda looked at me with something in his eyes. Was it pity? Sadness? Disgust? No, I knew the look of pity. I hated it, but it was not shining in Sodapop's eyes. Sadness. Yes, but only a sliver. There was something else mixed in. Disgust? That was a look I had memorized, but it was not on Soda's face. Honestly, the look showed love. Love for a brother. Love for a kid brother. Love for me. Me. The abused little homeless boy. Me.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and it took everything in me not to flinch. He won't hurt me. He won't hurt me. I'm safe. He won't hurt me. Still, I stiffened.

"Kiddo, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Sodapop said. His voice was gentle and genuine. It was the voice of a parent. A best friend.

A big brother.

I shrugged. "You couldn't have." I never really told anyone about my lack of reading skills. If someone really paid attention to me for a while they might've been able to figure it out, but most people didn't take the time to get to know me, only for the few seconds it took to insult or slap me.

"Say, Pone, how did you know all those answers anyway?" Sodapop asked, shifting gears.

"I just picked up facts on the road," I answered, shrugging. I had been going all around Oklahoma for the past year and had caught up on the state's facts in conversations or movies. A few cities I went through had drive ins and I was able to sneak in. Not many people cared about the movies about the state but I found them entertaining and they allowed me to escape my miserable life for an hour or so.

Sodapop nodded, accepting my answer, and took his hand off my shoulder. I relaxed a bit when his grip was removed. All this time I noticed Darry hadn't said anything. I looked at him. His eyes showed a different emotion. Sure, they carried the sadness and even the brotherly love but something else was there, too. I tried to decipher it.

"Dar?" Soda asked. Darry jumped a little, causing me to flinch, and came back out of his reverie.

"What's going on in that big head of yours?" I was a little nervous with that. I knew he was just joking but who knows how Darry could react? If that was my old man and I had let that slip he would've let me have it.

Darry turned to me, ignoring Soda. "Do you want to learn how to read?" He asked me. I think my mouth dropped open. I really do. Was he offering to teach me? Was this another surprise for me? First a home, two brothers, a name, chocolate cake, and now a chance to read?

I remember a woman with hair a color between red and brown, cheap glasses perched on the end of her freckled nose, a book in her hands and a boy curled up to her side on an old torn couch. She had a smile that was so beautiful it could light up the world. The greenest eyes I had ever seen. They were bright and yearned for freedom. Freedom from the prison her and the child called home. Freedom from her husband; the warden.

She loved her husband and claimed he loved her, too. She told the boy there was a time when his daddy didn't always have a full bottle in his hand. When there wasn't a pile of bottles surrounding his unconscious form. When he wasn't shooting himself up with a drug filled needle. When he wasn't swallowing pills. She said there was a time where her and her son's bodies weren't bruised. The beatings were frequent, but nothing hurt him more than hearing his mother's cries of pain. She assured him that his daddy did love him but he just had some problems. However, the bruises and blood convinced him otherwise.

And the boy's name? He didn't have one, or at least he didn't know what it was. His mother told him his father didn't want to name him so she only called him "baby" or sometimes "honey" or other names only loving parents used. To his dad he was just "boy." That's it. Boy. Sometimes he used what his mom called "colorful language." But the boy made sure never to repeat the words in front of his mother.

His mother claimed his father loved both of them but he didn't believe her. The bruises showed otherwise. Maybe he truly loved them before the bottles; before the pills; before the needles.

I blinked. I hadn't noticed I had zoned out. I looked at Darry. Then Sodapop. Back at Darry.

"Do you want to learn how to read?" Darry repeated.

I took a deep breath. "...yes." This book would not be forgotten. I would live to read a story.

* * *

_Well...that was fun to write. So this is my second update of the day. Yay! Anyway, how was this? It kinda gives you a glimpse of Ponyboy's past..._

_— Stay Gold —_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _****_The Outsiders_****_._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Jayla728. Thank you so much for helping me with this chapter! _**

* * *

**_Wanna be our new Kid Brother?_**

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

**_Sodapop's POV_**

A scream ringing through the hallway woke me up that night. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards the sound, which seemed to be coming from Ponyboy's room. Concerned, I pushed the door open, expecting some intruder, but only seeing my brother thrashing around in his blankets. Then I remembered him the first day he came when he fell asleep in Darry's room. Speaking of Darry, my giant brother came barreling through the hallway holding a baseball bat.

I moved my hands down in a calm down gesture and said, "He's havin' a nightmare." He leaned the bat against the wooden dresser and approached our still screaming brother. I sat down on the bed next to Darry and Ponyboy, taking my kid brother in my arms.

"Ponyboy, kiddo, come on it's just a nightmare," I whispered, shaking him a little. His screaming stopped at the sound of my voice but he continued thrashing.

"Come on, kid. Wake up," Darry said, shaking him a little harder. Ponyboy jerked awake, his bright green eyes flashing open. He quickly sat up and put his hands on his face, as if hiding. From what? I didn't know.

"Ponyboy?" I questioned. He started a bit, scared by my voice. His green eyes bore into mine before his started to fill with tears. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around me and began to sob. I instantly followed his action and wrapped my arms around his skinny form. Man, I needed to make this kid some more chocolate cake. He needed some meat on those bones.

"Ponyboy?" I questioned again. He exhaled slowly, releasing a long breath.

"Sorry for waking you guys up," he apologized.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Darry reassured him, rubbing circles across his back.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked him. He shook his head. No. I tried to remember what my mom would do in these situations.

"C'mon, honey," I coaxed, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He sure needed a haircut, his hair was pretty long. A new set of sobs overcame my brother.

"That's what she called me," he whispered, his voice cracking. Darry shot me a confused look. I shrugged.

"Who?" I prodded. He shook his head and attempted to bury it in my chest.

Darry squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "We're awfully worried, Ponyboy. We just want to make sure everything is okay."

"C'mon, honey," I said again, "Just tell us a little. It'll make ya feel better." He shook his head again. Okay, new tactic.

"Can you at least tell us about the dream?" I asked him. He lifted his head a little and looked at me. He looked so small. Instead of fourteen he looked like a little kid, which he still was. No fourteen year old should be living out on the streets by himself. His skin was glistening with cold sweat and his green eyes held fear as he glanced around the room, at Darry, then back at me. I pushed his hair back again and didn't miss the way he stiffened at my touch. It was as if he just realized he was in my arms. Still, he didn't move but his body was coiled up.

"Ponyboy?" Darry pressed. Ponyboy shifted his eyes from mine to Darry's.

"I don't remember." I sighed.

"Ponyboy, you can tell us—"

"No, I really don't remember. I've had these dreams before and I just wake up and never remember what they're about," he cut me off. I just hugged him a little tighter.

"You guys can go back to sleep now. I'll be fine," he told us. Still, I saw the fear in his eyes. Darry slowly stood up, giving him a skeptical glance. I nodded at him. He squeezed Ponyboy's shoulder and left the room. Honestly, I think he was still catching up on all the sleep he missed from when he was constantly working, even though that was almost three weeks ago. I laid down on the bed, tugging Ponyboy down besides me.

"Soda?" He questioned me. In response, I threw an arm across his chest, remembering the position we were in when he had his first nightmare.

"You can go back, you don't have to stay with me," he told me, yet I knew he wanted me to.

"Ponyboy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and go to sleep." I heard a little giggle and he curled up, his back to my chest, and closed his eyes.

"Good night," he said.

"Goodnight."

* * *

_Poor Ponyboy! This chapter isn't the longest but it's going to connect to the newest chapter coming up next (after I write it, anyway.) Please make sure to reread chapter sixteen, I made some changes to Ponyboy's past._

_Once again, a special thank you to __**Jayla728**__ for helping me with this chapter and throughout this entire story! _

_Thank you!_

_— Stay Gold —_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I do own this fanfic, though._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Chrystalteen. Thank you for the idea!_**

* * *

**_Wanna be our new Kid Brother?_**

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

"Shhhh...," a voice whispered, tugging at the ends of my unconsciousness. I groaned a little, but kept my eyes closed.

Big mistake.

Fingers started digging into my sides, making me jump. I saw Darry and Sodapop standing over me. Quickly, Soda pinned me down, my wrist held above my head, and it took all of my strength not to jump up and bolt out the door. Still, I stiffened.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Oh, nothin'," he said, flashing me an innocent look. Something was up. Even though I had only been there for six days I knew Sodapop was never innocent. Darry came back into view and wiggled his fingers above me.

They wouldn't.

His hands jabbed my ribs making me bite me jerk. Slowly, his fingers made their way around my stomach. I bit my tongue.

They would.

A finger tickling my armpit caught my attention. God no.

"Sodapop," I said, glaring at him.

"Yes?" He asked, sweetly.

"Don't."

"Awe, is wittle Ponyboy ticklwish?" He asked, mimicking a baby. The answer to that question? Yes. Very much so.

He swirled his fingers in my pit, still holding my hands above my head, while Darry tickled my sides. I broke out in laughter. I felt my body starting to loosen up and it felt good.

"Stop!" I pleaded between laughed.

"Hmmm...," Darry said, placing a finger on his chin, "I don't think I will." Then he continued to attack my sides. That is, until he went for my feet.

Now my feet were ticklish. Extremely ticklish. I tried kicking my feet away but Darry's enormous hands caught them. He slowly took my socks off. Shooting me a grin, he trailed his fingers down the bottom of my foot. I squealed.

Now I had my armpits and feet being tickled by my brothers. What a way to wake up in the morning. I laughed as they tortured me. With each laugh I felt my body loosen up even more. It felt real good to just be able to be at ease. Well, as at ease as you can be when you're getting the life tickled out of you.

Finally, the tickling slowed and my laughs subsided. All three of us were grinning at each other like maniacs.

"Thanks, guys. I needed that," I told them. They shrugged, still smiling.

"I want cake," Sodapop blurted out. I giggled and stood up, making my way to the door.

I paused and turned back around. "Not if I get there first!" Instantly, both my brothers were on their feet and behind me, running towards the kitchen. I reached the fridge first and pulled the cake out of the ice box. Chocolate cake is the best food in the world, no doubt. I loved it.

Sodapop dished out three slices and set the table. I sat down next to him while Darry got himself some coffee and is chocolate milk. You think chocolate cake is good? Try it with chocolate milk. Delicious!

The front door opened to reveal Two-Bit. He sauntered in before his eyes caught a glance of the cake. Making sure Soda wasn't looking, he grabbed his plate, pressed a finger to his lips, and walked in the living room. The sound of Mickey Mouse soon followed.

Sodapop turned around and scowled as he noticed his cake was missing. I giggled and he grabbed himself another piece. Sitting down next to Darry and I, he began to demolish his cake. And I thought I had poor table manners.

"That's disgusting," Darry said, pointing to Soda's face. I don't even think he got any in his mouth judging by the amount smeared on his face. Sodapop stuck his tongue out at him. I laughed again.

I stood up, gathering our plates. I figured I could do our dished today. I hadn't really had any chores assigned to me, unless you count helping Sodapop with his geography homework. It was the least I could do.

Darry got up, too and retrieved something from the top of the fridge. I didn't pay and attention to it until he set it down on the counter in front of me. It looked like it was some sort of booklet or coloring book and a few pencils. I gave him a questioning look.

"You wanted to read, right? We start now. But first, I need you to make a deal."

* * *

_Ooh, what is Darry talking about? I'll try to update again, tomorrow. I'm calling an early night. Cross country starts tomorrow and I need to sleep. It's only 10:30 right now but I'm already tired._

_Once again, a special thanks to _**_Chrystalteen_**_ for coming up with the tickling scene!_

_Thanks & please review!_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _****_The Outsiders_****_. This fanfiction is mine, however. _**

* * *

**_Wanna be our new Kid Brother?_**

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

**_Ponyboy's_**** POV**

Ponyboy's POV

"You wanted to read, right? We start now. But first, I need you to make a deal." I looked up at Darry. A deal?

"What kind of deal?" I asked. To be honest, I was kinda nervous. What kind of deal was he looking for?

"If I teach you to read you tell us what happened," he told me, his eyes leveled with mine. Immediately, I shook my head. But, I did want to read. I really wanted to read. I wanted to be able to read books, signs, newspapers. I sat down at the table. There was no way I could process these thoughts standing up.

Darry obviously saw the debate going on in my mind. He just sat down next to me, folding his hands, waiting patiently.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know what happened to me?"

"Because we care about you, Ponyboy. You're our brother, now. We just want to help," he answered, his voice gentle.

"Maybe I don't need any help."

"Needing help and wanting help are different things," Soda put in. Did I need help? I didn't know. Did I want help? I honestly didn't know the answer to that one either.

"So, do we have a deal?" Darry asked. Did I want to make this deal? No, not really. Did I want to read? Yes. Very much so.

"I'll only agree if we start off slow," I told him.

"Fine," he relented.

I outstretched my hand. "I believe we have ourselves a deal." Darry shook it.

"You first," Darry said. Sodapop sat down with us, propping his face up with his elbows.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I definitely wasn't giving them my total life story yet. Maybe someday, but not now.

"We'll start off small today," Sodapop said.

"And we can talk about it everyday," Darry added. Everyday?

"So, where did you live?"

"Oklahoma City," I said, recalling a beat up house.

"How old were you when left?" Sodapop asked.

"Thirteen."

"Why did you leave?"

"My dad," I answered. That wasn't the full answer but it pretty much summed it up.

"What about your mom?" Darry asked. Tears came to my eyes but I quickly blinked them away. I would not cry. I would not cry. I would not cry. Still, a few tears slid down my cheeks.

"Ponyboy?"

"She died," I mumbled.

"Oh, honey," Sodapop said, hugging me. That did it. I broke down and started to sob. Darry and Soda seemed startled by my action but quickly began comfort me. Soda held me, while Darry rubs circles in my back, kinda like when I was puking after I woke up that one day. It seemed like yesterday that I came here, even though it had been almost a week.

"Ponyboy?" Darry asked me after I started to calm down. Man, I had been an emotional wreck ever since I stepped foot in their house.

"Sorry. It's just that's what she called me," I softly told them, my voice muffled by Sodapop's chest.

"Oh, sorry! I won't call you that anymore, Pone. I didn't know," Sodapop rambled.

I pulled away from him. "No, it's okay. I sorta like it. Reminds me of her," I told him. He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. That's the thing about Sodapop; he can make anyone grin. I had found that out after only six days in the Curtis house.

"Is that all for today?" I asked Darry, hoping it was. I was already emotional and I didn't think I could hold back the waterworks again after my episode.

Darry sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. We'll talk again tomorrow." He picked up the little booklets. "Now we can start on this." I grinned.

"And that is where I'm out. Seven hours of school five days a week is enough for me," Soda announced.

"Speaking of school shouldn't you be leaving?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm leavin'." He mock saluted us and walked out the door where Steve was waiting for him in his truck. I don't think Steve liked me very much. Good for him, the feeling was mutual.

"So, where do we start?" I asked. Darry grabbed one of the pencils and flipped open to one of the first pages of the book.

"We'll start with the alphabet." And that began one of the longest lessons of my life. Still, I was grinning like an idiot the whole time. I was learning how to read.

* * *

_Another update! Yay! So, you guys should really review. It would make me super happy. Maybe even happy enough to write another chapter? I'm actually thinking of ending this fanfic soon (not anytime soon but in the future) and writing a sequel. Perhaps, it will become a series? _

_Your thoughts?_

_— Stay Gold —_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _****_The Outsiders_****_._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Jayla278 for helping me work out some things about Ponyboy's past. Thank you! _**

**_If someone you know shows signs of being abused talk to them or an adult. If you're being abused tell someone. If they don't listen, tell someone else. Someone will listen to you. _**

* * *

**_Wanna be our new Kid Brother?_**

**_Chapter Twenty_**

**_Ponyboy's POV_**

When I woke up the next day the first thing I noticed was the silence. In the week I had stayed at the Curtis house I knew the house was almost never quiet. I cautiously walked out of my room and down the hallway. I didn't see anyone. But then the sleepiness left my mind and I remembered Darry telling me both he and Soda had work the next day and I would be alone for awhile. Apparently, the rest of the gang had some plans. No doubt most of them involved some sort of violence or girls, or "broads" as the guys called them. Most likely blondes in Two-Bit's case.

I grabbed a piece of the chocolate cake out of the icebox and poured myself a glass of chocolate milk. Golly, I never knew breakfast could taste this good. Taking a swig of the milk, I pick up the booklet and notebook from yesterday, along with a pencil. Yesterday, we had spent almost three full hours working on the alphabet and their sounds before Darry had to leave for work.

Today, Darry wanted me to write the full alphabet, both capitals and lowercases, three times by the time he gets home. I knew I would have it done in time. He wasn't due to get off until six and I glanced at the clock; it was only eight. At least I knew math. Sometimes, I would have to go to the store and would go by the numbers instead. It was hard, finding the right things, but I managed.

I opened the notebook to a new page and stared at it. The blank paper was so intimidating. It was making fun of me for not being able to read at fourteen years old. I eased the pencil into my hand and made sure the booklet was closed. I would do it by memory until I needed help. I heard the song in my head. Abc's, that's what Darry called it. Gently, I start making the shape of the letter "A" on the page, closely followed by an "a." Then "Bb," "Cc," and eventually it just flows through my hands and onto the page that's no longer blank. It isn't until I hear the letter "Q" in my head that I stop. I remember the uppercase one but can't remember the lowercase. Ashamed, I open the book and glance at the alphabet until I find the letter. I quickly copy it down, then circle it. Darry said to mark any of the letters I miss or forget. Then, I start again with "R." I'm actually doing it.

When I make it to "M" for the third time the door quietly open, and closes with a soft groan. I heard soft footsteps walking into the living room. I knew it wasn't Two-Bit, Soda, or Steve. They couldn't even be quiet. I got up from the table and walked into the living room to see Johnny laying down on the couch, his face hidden.

"Johnny?" I asked, confused. Why would he be here? The rest of the gang was out doing something, probably a lot more fun than sitting at the table, but I didn't care. I was learning to read.

He shifted. "Yeah, Pony?" His face was still hidden.

"You ok?" He turned around then. He had a black eye and his left cheek was a color mixed between purple and blue.

"What happened?" But then I remembered his raspy voice on the day he found out I was hurt, "Ponyboy, I've been hurt. Real bad. My dad beats me a lot. I know what it's like and I know it's not good to hide. Sometimes we need help."

"Your dad?" I guessed. He nodded. I moved over a little so I was sitting next to him. Gently, I traced my finger along his bruised cheek. He winced.

I immediately pulled back. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, it's okay. It wouldn't hurt if it wasn't for him," he told me. Him. His dad.

"I'll get you some ice," I said, going back into the kitchen. I grabbed a handful of ice cubes from the freezer and wrapped them in a washcloth. When I came back I carefully place it on his face. Is that what I looked like after I was beaten? Did I look scared and helpless? Did I remind people of a kicked puppy? I almost laugh. What people? No one was there to help me when I needed them. My mom died when I needed her. She finally escaped. But not me. No, I was left with him. "Sometimes we need help," his voice floats back into my mind.

I allow him to take the ice and remove my hand from his face. "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked. Honestly, I was a bit surprised with Johnny. I already knew that he didn't talk much but the day he guessed I had been hurt he had been yelling at me and talking. Now here we were, having another conversation. I think I was the only one he really talked to for this long, and it had only been a few minutes.

"I just went home and my dad was drunk. Again. He saw me and just walked over and hit me a few times. It's nothin' new." So his dad drank, too? I guess mine wasn't the only one. Still, that didn't really help make me feel any better.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked me, repeating my words, tracing the small scar on my left temple. It may be small but to me it might as well be a neon sign in the theatre. It was another sign that he was real. It wasn't just one of my nightmares. He really happened.

"I-I don't...," I stuttered, not really sure if I wanted to tell him or not. He placed a calming hand on my shoulder and looked at me. I think this is what the gang meant when they said Johnny didn't talk much but he could still be part of the conversation. I knew what he was saying. He was saying that it would be a secret between us; between the two abused kids who might actually be able to understand each other.

"It was two years ago. I was only twelve years old..."

_My mom had been really sick for months. I never really knew what was wrong with her. The doctors told us there was nothing they could do so they sent her home. I started to sleep in the chair next to her bed and would hold her hand. Her hands were so weak but every morning she would squeeze mine. But one day, I woke up and she didn't squeeze my hand. She was gone. _

_I started to sob. "Mom, come back!" She didn't move. She didn't breathe. She didn't do anything. _

_"Mommy, please!" I begged. Nothing. After a moment I realized she wasn't coming back. I pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and released her pale hands. "It's okay, Mom. I love you."_

_He must've heard me crying because the next thing I know he's holding onto my shirt collar and pulling me away from the bed. _

_"Stop crying, boy!" He yelled. _

_"She's gone," I whispered. It looked like my statement made it's way across his drunk mind but only for a moment. _

_"Good. Now she can't give me anymore hell," he told me. I wanted to yell at him. Tell him he's the one that put us through hell. He beat us. He hurt us. We were going through hell. He was just like the devil. _

_But I didn't. And I regret it every single day. _

_He dragged me to the living room and started yelling at me. I don't even know what he was saying. My mom just died, for crying out loud! _

_"She's dead," I said again. The sentence sounded weird on my tongue. Of course, I knew she was going to go at some point but I never knew it would be so soon. He just continued yelling at me, the ever present bottle in his hand._

_"She's dead!" I shouted. He was surprised. To be honest, I was, too. I never raised my voice against him. He looked at me and brought his bottle down, connecting it with his face. Then everything went black._

...and everyday after that he would get worst," I finished. Johnny only stared at me. It was then that I noticed I had a few tears trailing down my cheeks. I hastily wiped them away, embarrassed.

He placed his hand on my shoulder again, his eyes holding that same promise. This would remain between the two of us until I wanted to share it with someone else. I didn't know if that would ever happen but it was nice to have someone to keep that secret of mine.

"Sometimes we need help," he told me again, pulling me into a hug.

And that's how Johnny Cade and I became best friends.

* * *

_I'm sorry about taking so long. My family has been sick and I recently started cross country so I've been pretty busy. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going on a vacation before school starts again (ugh.)_

_Once again, thank you __**Jayla728**__ for helping me with this chapter. _

_— Stay Gold —_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	21. Important

Hey everyone! Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating but I'm currently rewriting this story because I feel like it was rushed and Ponyboy should be acting more cautious and reserved. Anyway, once I write the first like ten chapters I'll start publishing. I'll be starting it as a new story. So thank you to all my faithful bookworms!

Love,

The Writing Wizard


End file.
